Vallejo
by T. K. Rush
Summary: Just some writing practice with word prompts revolving around Vallejo.


**Some writing practice. Anything Disney's Fillmore-wise is not mine, unfortunately. Tai is mine.**

**Defiant **

He never liked them, his Aunt and Uncle. They had treated his sister like a dog, something that could be thrown away at will, but they kept him. Not because they liked him though. They kept him for his pedigree and the perks it brought.

**Cleansed **

Relief washed over him when he opened up the door. On the other side was a soaked figure with piercing blue eyes. They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity as no words needed to be exchanged between the two. He swooped down and pulled her in tight. She was back and he was never letting go. A weight lifted from Vallejo's shoulders that day. He felt cleansed of all his past failures.

**Life **

She had that mischievous grin plastered on her face. Although he couldn't see it, Vallejo just knew that she was hiding it with the red playing cards she had in her hands. "I call." He said as calmly as possible and tossed in his chips. "Two pairs. Aces and kings." Vallejo spread his hand so the table could see. He watched as Tai looked at the table and back to him.

"Royal flush!" she grinned and raked in her winnings after showing her cards.

"Dammit Tai!" The whole table laughed and Vallejo could not help but smile, her laughter was so full of life.

**Strangle **

He hated her sometimes. Principle Folsom was a good person and a good boss, but today he just wanted to strangle her. The extra work she had dropped on his desk before ordering him to have it to her by the next morning meant not going home until late. He sighed and dug out his reading glasses. This was going to be another broken promise to his little sister.

**Obvious**

It was so obvious, it drove him insane. The way they all turned and stared as she swayed down the hallway, yet his little sister was so oblivious. She was beautiful and so many guys at X hit on her every day. His only saving grace? Officer Cornelius Fillmore. Fillmore loved her just as much as Vallejo did, but she was still completely oblivious.

**Touch **

He shuddered as he placed his hand on hers. The hospital equipment beeped as it monitored her vitals and the chatter of nurses and doctors could be heard outside the door. She had tubes going into and out of her body, bruises and cuts marred her features. Her body was found unconscious and half-dead an hour ago in an alley. The doctor had told him it would be touch and go.

**Powder**

She always suggested the craziest ideas, but he was not sure how much he would like this one. Running was never his thing and she had always been an avid runner, almost compulsive. He put his hand in the bag and sifted the raspberry coloured powder through his fingers. "Vallejo!" a female voice brought him back to reality. Tai was covered from head to toe in brightly coloured powders. He chuckled before pelting her and the people around them with his own powder. From that year on, Tai and Vallejo always took the time to participate in the Colour Run.

**Go! **

Vallejo tightened his helmet as he looked to the sidelines. Ingrid, Karen and Tai all stood laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Vallejo!" Fillmore called from his other side. "If I win, you have to give me permission to take her on a date!"

Vallejo snorted and started his go-kart. "Over my dead body, Fillmore!"

He heard his name cheered loudly by his little sister at the finish line, even though he lost.

**Lullaby**

He woke up with a start, sweat covering his body. It wasn't long before he heard the door to his room open and a warm body slid under the covers and hugged him. She sang quietly, a lullaby in Spanish, as Vallejo allowed himself to drift back off to sleep.

**Shame**

He promised himself that this time would be different, but it wasn't. When she had been accused of theft, he followed the evidence and did not believe her despite her pleas. It was Ingrid who had stayed in her corner to the very end and proved her innocence. Tai had been framed and Vallejo, too afraid to get hurt again, had shunned her and let the other Officers work on her case. As he exited his office, he saw her sitting on Ingrid's desk, her eyes red from crying. Ingrid wrapped her arm around Tai and steered her to the exit of the Safety Patrol, glaring at Vallejo as they walked by.

"She's staying with Ingrid tonight." Anza said quietly as he offered Vallejo a hot chocolate. Vallejo just shook his head and went back into his office to drown in his paperwork.

**Wrong**

He had been wrong and he knew she was hurting. His walk had unintentionally brought him to Officer Third's door and before it had time to register, he had pressed the doorbell. Ingrid answered the door, to see a soaked Vallejo standing before her before she promptly shut it. Tears streamed down Vallejo's face, when the door slowly opened again. They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity as no words needed to be exchanged between the two. She swooped in and pulled him in tight. She was back and she was never letting go.

**Untouchable**

Vallejo growled as he lunged for the perp in front of him, the table and Danny stopping him from throttling the blonde's neck right there. Danny looked behind him to the one way window before letting go of Vallejo's shoulders. Moments later, Officer Anza opened the door to the interrogation room and closed it, locking it from the inside. The blonde learned that day, that Junior Commissioner Vallejo's little sister was untouchable.

**Hand**

She excitedly pointed to a beautiful dress in the window of a boutique. Vallejo smiled and offered his approval of her taste, before he took her hand and led her into the store.


End file.
